It's hard to hurt the ones you love
by xxTwilightSoraxx
Summary: Dark Link goes on a mission to get rid of Link, but his dark little heart can't even lay a finger on him! Shonenai! don't like? don't read!
1. Prologue

Welcome to my Zelda fic! Be kind and don't flame! This fic is a mixture of all Zelda games and its character so yeah...

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

Prologue

_Dark Link! The most conceited boss to ever walk the face of the Earth! Ok maybe not the Earth, but Hyrule! He has been up to something for the past few years! Dark Link is Link's counterpart! Yes! Counterpart to know every move that Link would make! Link didn't stand a chance during the battle against Dark Link, but he didn't give up! He finally slay the darkness and destroy dark Link in the water temple! And then there was light! Yay! But wait! Link still had a mission to do! To stop Ganondorf and his rain of evilnessnessness! So Link, after going through so many temples and stages, he finally reached Ganon's castle, saved the princess, defeated Ganon once and for all, and saved Hyrule! _

_As so he thought..._

_The young warrior went on many adventures after that! He stopped an evil mask from crushing this parraell world from the moon! Also he pulled out the four swords and was able to control the wind! He did much more, but let's not go to much into it. Anyway, dark Link was put to rest and shadow Link took over the scene! What's with this dark and shadow madness anyway? Oh well it's not like they'll be awaken once again. Hahahaha!_

SLAM!

"What a bunch of nonsense" a dark figure closed a hard cover book. "I waste my whole time reading this crap!" the dark figure laid back on his chair and sighed. "The dark world is to low tech." the figure got up and looked out of the window only to spot other kids playing around outside. The dark figure, which represented a small child, got down from his tree house and walked around. It was non other than dark Link. He was reverted back into a child just like the Hero of Time. "It was way more exciting when I was fighting him..." he sighed and continued to walk around the forest.

"Hey Link! Over here!" A young boy called out. He had long puple hair, crimson colored eyes, and a purple outfit. He goes by the name Vaati.

"Vaati! Don't call me by that name! Call me Dark Link!" he pouted and folded his arms like a five year old.

"Aww...is the wittle baby embarrassed that he got his behind kicked by the Hero of Time?" Vaati teased while pinching Dark Link's cheeks.

"Hey guys! Quit acting gay and come here!" Shadow Link waved to them from his house. Vaati and Dark Link shrugged and ran up to him. They both went into hishouse and sat on the chair. "Ok dudes! I got a plan see? It envolves one of you! One of you is gonna have to go to the light world and get Link once and for all! But one of ya'll has to be in disguise!" Shadow Link had a pointer and a chalkboard. As he explained his plan he kept on hitting the board which got both Vaati and Dark Link irritated.

"Okay, but whose gonna go up there?" Dark Link asked when he rose his hand.

Shadow Link only smiled.

To be continued!

Please review and tell me what you think so far. It will get better later on!


	2. Chapter 1: His name is Len

Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing.

Chapter 1

Link has woken up from his daily nap after a hard days work. He was working on the farm, Hyrule market, Gerudo Valley, Zora's Domain, and in Korkiri Forest. Also Death mountain with the Gorons. Everyone has been asking him favors knowing that for a kid he is preety bright and strong. He has been taking English lesson from Saria and has been talking to her from his ocarina. Zelda? What about her? She's on vacation for a month and a half. Link shouldn't worry though since she does have a new caretaker.

Well anyway, Link sat up and rubbed his eyes. Turns out that his nap became a deep sleep and it's a dawn of another new day. He sighed and climbed down from his treehouse only to spot that the other kids are still sleeping and so is his horse. Link just yawned and strecthed out his arms before heading out of the forest.

Link ran most of the way to the market to get some groceries. Since he is tired he used his ocarina to call Epona. She came as soon as she heard the song and allowed Link to ride with her towards the market. When he arrived at the gate he got off his horse and went inside knowing that every store there is open at 7am. He just walked around and got his groceries. Everybody greeted him and gave him free samples of anything that's new. Link could only smile and be polite as everyone treated him respect.

Well after doing his morning activities, Link decided to go back to the forest and put everything away. When that was done he climbed back down and spotted Mido who was tapping his foot. "Morning Mido." Link greeted him with a smile, but Mido only ignored it. "What's wrong?" Link asked walking to him.

"Nothing Link." Was his only reply.

"Oh. Well I must be off. Maybe someone needs help with something." Link turned his back and walked about two steps until Mido spoke up.

"Link wait! Can I ask you a question?" He called out to him.

"Sure. You can ask me anything!" Link smiled as he turned around.

"Well. I was wondering if I could borrow your ocarina so I can..." Mido trailed off while blushing.

"You want to talk to Saria don't you?" Link put his hands on his hips smiling and rosed an eyebrow. "You wanna tell her you love her?" He teased.

"Oh will you shut up! Just give me your dumb ocarina!" Mido blushed even more as he yelled to defend himself. He then crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks looking away from Link. Until he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder he turned back around and saw Link holding out his ocarina. "Really? After I yelled at you?"

Link chuckled. "I know you really don't mean what you say. Here take it. Just wipe my saliva off the tip and blow." He handed it to him and ran off leaving Mido still standing.

"Thanks Link! I owe you one!" Mido called out and saw Link put his hand up before he left the forest.

As the young hero reached outside the forest he saw his horse waiting patiently for him. He got on and began to ride around enjoying himself. He often stopped riding so Epona can get a drink or eat some carrots. He often pets her for a job well done or just because it feels good to her. Well, Link continued to ride around Hyrule to see if there was any danger going on. There hasn't been any kind of evil activities going on for months and Link is a bit proud of that. Hooray for another year without villians!

Link got off Epona and smiled. "I'll race you! First one to reach the gate get'sa prize!" He pointed his finger at Lon Lon Ranch and Epona nodded. "Alright! Ready? Steady? Go!" They both raced to the ranch and Link was far behind, but soon a grin appeared on his face as he put on the bunny hood mask. "Haha!"

"You know, cheaters never prosper." A voice came behind him.

"What?" Link stopped and so did Epona. They both looked behind and saw a young boy that seems to be the same age as Link. Him and Link stared into each others eyes. _Crimson eyes?_ Link thought to himself. "Are you new here? If so, what's your name? I never saw you around before."

"My name?" He scratched his head and looked like he was thinking. "My name...is Len."

"Mine is Link! It's nice to meet you Len!" Link smiled and let out his hand, but Len didn't bother to shake it. "So you're new?" He looked at him cloesly. "You're not a Zora, but you don't wear clothes don't you?" Link pointed at him.

"I...uh..." Len started studdering.

"You're not old, but you have white hair and a black hat that looks like mine. Also that your skin is pale." Link walked closer and closer to him and started to sniff him alittle. "You smell like the ocean and strawberries." He smiled.

"Oh will you just listen to me for one second!" Len yelled at him while blushing.

Link blinked a few times and smiled as he backed away. "Okay, what do you want to talk to me about, stranger?"

To be continued!

Sorry it took so long to update! I just couldn't decide how to start this chapter and that my computer was acting up...REVIEW PLZ!


End file.
